


Keep Your Thoughts to Yourself

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Growing Up, Jealous Haruka, M/M, Mind Reading, flustered makoto, makoto can't catch a break, oblivious Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: People always thought that Makoto's ability to read Haru's mind was both strange and amazing, yet they don't know that it's not only Haru's mind that Makoto can read.





	Keep Your Thoughts to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been awhile since I've written anything. I apologize for that, schools been keeping me on my toes for awhile and I needed a break from writing and drawing to get school work done and to also get some me time for a bit. Anyways, I will try my best to update "Magice and Gears" as well as "Purpose" sooner or later, but until then, enjoy this long one-shot!

People always thought that Makoto's ability to read Haru's mind was both strange and amazing, yet they don't know that it's not only Haru's mind that Makoto can read. He didn't know why this happened to him, but he does remember the first time he gained this ability of his.

He was only four years old, nearly five, and he remembered sitting at the kitchen table when he heard his mother's voice complaining how the eggs looked too runny.

"Don't worry mama, I like it when the eggs are extra runny," Makoto said with a smile on his face. His mother turned towards him with a shocked and confused look.

"...How did you...how did you know that Makoto?" his mother asked.

"You just said how the eggs were runny," Makoto said as he started to become confused himself.

"I...I did say that...but I said it in my head dear...I never said it out loud," his mother said. Makoto's mother immediately took him to the hospital. The doctor couldn't fine anything wrong with him.

"Hm...I do have a theory that maybe your son's brain is strong enough to receive signals from other's minds, I can only assume that is what is happening with your son," the doctor said.

"I see, but is this permanent?" Makoto's mother asked.

"I'm not sure, this is a very rare case, it might be temporary, it might be permanent, for now, I suggest that your son tries his best to keep his mind reading ability under control," the doctor said.

"Why's that?" Makoto's mother asked.

"Well...being able to read everyone in the world's mind might make someone go crazy, I suggest that your son stay away from large crowds for awhile until he's much older," the doctor said.

"Yes doctor," Makoto's mother said.

"...I'm sorry to hear that about your wife, sir. Did you try telling her you love her very much? I bet she'll not be angry with you anymore if you say that to her," Makoto said.

"M-Makoto!"

"Don't worry, it was my fault for having that thought in my head," the doctor said.

"...Mama...what does-" before Makoto could finish his sentence, the doctor quickly placed his hand over Makoto's mouth as he started blushing.

"L-like I said, I suggest you make sure Makoto stays away from crowds and keep what he has learn from people a secret," the doctor said.

"Yes doctor," Makoto's mother said as she picked up Makoto, thanked the doctor, and left his office.

Makoto's mother took the doctor's advice and made sure that Makoto learned to control his abilities. Makoto didn't understand why, but he didn't want to upset his mother, so he agreed to do so. It wasn't until he was old enough to go to elementary school that Makoto actually understood why he needed to control his ability.

"Now Makoto...remember to try and block any voices you hear in your head, and if you can't, please ask the teacher that you have a headache and go straight to the nurse's office. Try to stay away from large crowds, and please don't say what you heard," Makoto's mother said.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" Makoto asked.

"Well...not everyone wants to know the truth, and the reason why they say certain things in their head is because they don't want anyone to know, so if you say what they think, they'll get very upset, so please be careful what you say," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes mommy," Makoto said. Makoto's mother smiled at him and kissed him gently on the head. The two then headed towards the school, and once they reached the school, the two departed.

"Have fun Makoto, and remember what I told you," Makoto's mother said. Makoto nodded and hurried inside to his classroom.

It felt strange for Makoto to be around a lot of kids around his age. Ever since his ability started happening, he wasn't allowed to go out that much. He watched all the kids playing and making friends, while Makoto sat by himself, not really sure what to do. He thought that maybe he could read someone's mind and see if he could be friends with them, but he knew his mother would feel disappointed if he did that. He continue to sit there and watch all the kids, until he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head. He heard a voice.

_"This is stupid. I wish I was in the pool instead of being here. Why is everyone so loud? Ugh...mom...when are you coming back?"_

Makoto looked around and tried to see which kid had that thought. He looked, but he couldn't really see which of the kids said that in their heads. Before Makoto could investigate any further, the teacher came in and class started.

It was a long day, but finally class ended. Makoto had not yet made any friends, but he felt he could try again tomorrow. As he went outside to wait for his mother, he saw a boy towering over a boy with black hair.

"You're so weird, if you love the water so much, why don't you marry it?" the mean boy snickered. The black haired boy just ignored him, but Makoto could tell that the black haired boy was getting upset.

Makoto wanted to stop the fight, but had no idea what to do. He then heard a voice in his head and got an idea.

"H-hey! You shouldn't be mean just because your big sister forces you to wear a dress!" Makoto exclaimed.

"H-huh? H-how did you know that?" the mean boy said as he looked at Makoto.

"I just know, also, just because wearing a girly dress is a bit embarrassing doesn't mean you can't like it," Makoto said.

The boy suddenly blushed and then got angry. He started walking towards Makoto and Makoto stumbled backwards. The mean boy now towered over him, and before Makoto knew it, the boy punched him in the nose.

The next thing Makoto knew, he was crying, then the teacher came, then his mother came, the teacher took the mean boy to the principal, Makoto's mother picked him up and took him home, and now he was sitting on the kitchen counter as his mother wipe away the blood from his nose and wipe the dry tears.

"...I'm sorry mama...I...I didn't mean to read his mind," Makoto sniffled.

"...I know you didn't...you were only doing the right thing, I'm proud of you for sticking up for that boy...but you should have gotten a teacher to help you instead of doing things on your own," his mother said.

"Yes mama," Makoto said.

"Good boy. There...I think your nose is fine now," his mother said.

"...Thank you," Makoto smiled.

"Jeez, why are you so cute," Makoto's mother chuckled. She kissed him on the forehead and Makoto knew that everything is going to be fine.

If only that were true. The next day, Makoto entered his classroom, looking forward to try and make a friend, but upon entering the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Makoto.

Makoto was confused to why everyone was looking at him, but he found out the reason why.

_"It's that boy! The boy that read minds!"_

_"Is he reading my mind? That's so creepy!"_

_"What a weirdo..."_

_"He's a freak!"_

_"He better not be reading my mind."_

_"Monster!"_

Makoto looked at everyone and tried his best not to cry. He didn't want to hear any of it. He tried his best to block the noise, but he could still hear them criticizing him. He put on his best neutral face and headed towards his desk, but no matter what, he could still hear them saying mean things about him. It wasn't until a small group surrounded his desk during the break that they actually showed how they feel about him.

"Hey, I heard you can read minds. Can you?"

Makoto hesitated, he wanted to tell the truth, but knew if he did, then they'll make fun of him, or be scared of him. He tried to lie. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can, how else would you know about...that!" said the boy from yesterday.

"I can't!" Makoto insisted.

"You're a liar! I bet you read people's minds so you can use it against them!"

"I can't!" Makoto continued. He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"You're a freak!"

"A weirdo!"

"A monster!"

Makoto couldn't take it. He got up from his desk and ran. He ran out of the classroom, he ran out of school, and he ran all the way home. His mother was surprise to open the door to see her son crying. She bent over and hugged him.

"Makoto...what's wrong, what happened?"

"A-am I...am I...am I a monster?" Makoto cried.

"What? Of course not, you're not a monster," his mother said.

"...W-why...why can I read minds? Why...why can't I be normal? Why mommy...?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't know Makoto...I don't know..." Makoto's mother said. Makoto spent the rest of the day in him room, crying. He didn't want to go back tomorrow. He didn't want to be seen as a freak. He really hated this ability of his.

The next day, Makoto was forced to go back to school. This time, Makoto's mother walked with him to his classroom.

"Makoto, I know it's hard, but please, you can't skip school, just...if you're having a hard time, rely on a friend or teacher, okay?"

"...Yes mama," Makoto said.

"Good boy," Makoto's mother kissed him on the head," I love you."

"I love you too," Makoto said as he mustered up his best smile. Makoto's mother rubbed his arm to comfort him and said goodbye. Makoto took a deep breath and entered his classroom. Just like yesterday, everyone stared at him, but this time, no one even bothered to interact with Makoto. Makoto didn't know what was worse, being called a freak, or being alone for the rest of the day.

During recess, Makoto decided to play near the small garden behind the school building, when a silhouette of a boy appeared. Makoto looked up and saw the boy he helped two days ago. The boy didn't say anything, but he suddenly sat next to Makoto, picked up a stick and started playing in the sand.

Makoto looked at him from the corner of his eyes, but decided to not say anything himself. Makoto actually enjoyed having the boy's company, even though they haven't said anything to each other, that was until Makoto heard the boy's mind.

_"Maybe I can draw water to him...or maybe a dolphin and an orca whale? Will he like it? I wonder if he knows how to swim...I wonder if he likes the water. I should try saying to him..."_

Makoto tried to process what the boy was thinking, but couldn't help but laugh a bit. The boy looked at him with a surprised and confused look. Makoto waved it off and said, "sorry, I just...um...remembered this funny joke I heard earlier," Makoto said.

"Oh...okay," the boy said.

"U-um...do you...do you like to swim?" Makoto said. The boy looked at him with wide, excited eyes. Makoto never thought someone would be that happy to hear something relating to water.

"Yeah, I like swimming...I like the water," the boy said. Makoto smiled at him, and the boy stared at him, amazed at the smile.

"My name is Makoto, what's your name?"

"Haruka...but you can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Haru-chan then," Makoto smiled.

"...Drop the -chan," Haru huffed. He looked annoyed, but Makoto can read in his mind that he's having fun.

"Wanna draw a dolphin and orca in the dirt?"

"...Sure," Haru said.

The two became the best of friends. They even found out that they're actually neighbors, so they would always play at each other's houses everyday. They were inseparable.

Over time, people started to forget about Makoto's ability, and only assumed it was just a false rumor, to which Makoto was glad for. He kept his ability a secret, even from Haru. He has managed to keep control of his ability as he got older, but he couldn't help but use it once in awhile, especially when it's very beneficial for him in high school.

_"I should convince the guys to swim in the pool naked!"_

"Nagisa, whatever you're thinking, we're not doing it," Makoto said, then picked up his rice with his chopsticks.

"E-eh? How did you know that I was planning something!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Well you are very predictable Nagisa," Rei said.

_"You were probably thinking about us going into the pool naked."_

"You guys aren't fun," Nagisa pouted. He then turned towards Haru, "Haru-chan! I bet you wouldn't mind! How about we all swim naked!" Nagisa said.

"I knew it," Rei sighed under his breath.

"N-nagisa...just because Haru loves the water doesn't mean he'll agree to swim naked," Makoto said.

"Well what about when he strips in public? If he didn't wear his swimsuit under his clothes all the time, I bet he wouldn't mind swimming naked," Nagisa said.

"I'm sure Haru has some decency to not go into a body of water naked," Makoto said. He trust Haru to not do that, but he couldn't help but peek into Haru's mind for the answer.

_"Swimming naked...at least my entire skin will be embraced by the water...and it'll be much quicker going commando than having to pick out the right swimsuit."_

Makoto mentally slapped himself and accidentally told Haru off. "H-Haru...don't you dare..." Makoto said.

"Dare what?" Haru raised a brow.

"Go into the pool, naked," Makoto said.

"Jeez, it's so weird how you two have a telepathic connection that you can practically read each other's minds! I wish I could do that!" Nagisa said. Nagisa leaned forward and stared intensely into Haru's eyes.

"N-Nagisa...what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Trying to read Haru's mind...nnng..oh! You want...to give me some of your tamagoyaki!" Nagisa said.

"Nope," Haru said, then he used his chopsticks to eat his tamagoyaki.

"Aw, so unfair!" Nagisa whined.

"Well the two have been friends for a long time, I'm not surprised that they are able to read each other's minds," Rei said.

"Still, I feel that the way they read each other's mind is way too perfect," Nagisa said.

"Come on guys, it's not that weird is it?" Makoto asked.

"It totally is...though...I feel that Makoto reads Haru's mind a bit too perfectly," Nagisa said.

""W-well that is um...that...it's-"

"It's because he knows me so well," Haru said.

"Y-yeah, pretty much," Makoto said.

"Alright I guess," Nagisa said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Gou soon came over with stacks of paper in her arms.

"What's are those Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"It's Kou, and anyways, these are flyers promoting our club," Gou said.

"What for?" Nagisa asked.

"Well duh, to get more people to join our club, more members means more chances of us competing," Gou said.

_"And more chances of seeing all those muscles!"_

Makoto felt a bit embarrassed and ashamed of himself for hearing what Gou's real intentions of getting more members, but he kept a calm face.

"Gou, are we going to Samezuka today to swim against Rin's team?"

"It's Kou! And yes, I scheduled us to have a joint swim practice with the Samezuka team, so we're meeting at Samezuka Academy," Gou said.

"Yay, we get to see Rin-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Yep, let's show big brother what a real team can do!" Gou said.

_"I hope big brother will be proud of us."_

Makoto smiled at Gou and said, "I'm sure Rin will be very impressed at how much our team has grown."

"Oh...yeah! That's right," Gou smiled.

Makoto loves being with his friends, he loves these moments with everyone. He feels ashamed that he never told them about his secret, he hoped one day he will tell them, and he hoped none of them will judge him. As he continued eating his lunch, he never noticed the secret stare that Haru was giving him.

The Iwatobi swim team were currently at Samezuka's swimming pool. Makoto was currently swimming backstroke with one of the team members, and once the two reached the wall, he managed to come in first.

"Way to go Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled.

"Nice job man," the boy Makoto was competing against said.

"Thank you," Makoto smiled.

"You should show me what you do to swim that fast one of these days," the boy said.

"I'll share my secret with you the next time we come over," Makoto said.

"Looking forward to it," the boy smiled. The two got out of the pool, but when Makoto was getting out, he could swear he heard a low growl from somewhere.

Suddenly, Rin came over and patted Makoto hard on the back.

"Nice job out there buddy, I believe you broke your own record," Rin smirked.

"Y-you think?" Makoto said as he scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, if you keep this up, you'll win nationals for sure," Rin said.

"We'll see about that," Makoto laughed.

_"Damn you Rin."_

Makoto jolted. This time it was a voice, but it was unrecognizable. He looked around and tried to see who could be saying that about Rin.

"Yo, Makoto, you alright?" Rin said. Rin placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder to try and calm him down.

_"He's mine! You don't get to touch him whenever you want! Damn it Rin! I'm going to drown you in this pool if you don't stop touching Makoto!"_

Makoto's eyes widen. He looked towards the pool and realized that the voice was coming from Haru. Even though Haru wasn't showing any emotions, and was basically floating on the pool, the angry voice was definitely Haru's.

_"He's mine! No one gets to touch him but me! I known him the most! If he's going to date anyone, it's going to be me!"_

Makoto's jaw opened slightly, and his face became extremely red.

"Hey...you alright Makoto? your face is all red," Rin said.

"I-I um...I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden...I think I'm heading home early," Makoto said as he quickly started walking towards the changing room. He quickly changed back into his uniform and told everyone he was leaving early.

"Okay, I'll go tell Haru you want to leave and-"

"No no no! Don't do that!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Eh? You...don't want Haru to come along? You both usually head home together," Gou said.

"W-well...it's just...we just got here and Haru...hasn't gotten his fill of the water yet...s-so you know...I thought I could just go home on my own and Haru can stay a bit longer...j-just make sure Haru doesn't stay in the water too long or else he'll get pruny," Makoto said as he said goodbye and left.

"A-alright...if you're sure...but I'm sure Haru would have stopped swimming if it's you!" Gou shouted. Makoto didn't listen. He kept walking. He tried to ignore what Haru was saying in his head.

_"He's mine. I love him the most! So he belongs to me! and...wait...is he leaving?"_

"Makoto?" Makoto was about to stop, but realized what Haru's mind said and he resumed walking out of the building, ignoring Haru shouting his name.

When Makoto reached home, he couldn't get what Haru said in his mind out of his head. Haru loves him. This entire time, Haru loves him, and Makoto never realized it. When did Haru start having feelings for him? How the heck has Makoto never realized Haru's feelings? Makoto wished he never heard what Haru said, he wished he never had this stupid ability and just stayed oblivious. He wondered when Haru will tell him his feelings.

Makoto realized what he was hoping for Haru to do and started blushing madly. He inwardly groaned and wished this was all a dream. He heard his mother calling him for dinner, so when he went downstairs, already, his day got from worse to even more worse.

"So...Haru called...he said you left early without him," his mother said.

"That's strange, you two usually walk home together, even when one of you feels sick," his father said.

"Did you and Haru have a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course not! husband and wife never fight," Ran said.

"H-husband and wife!?" Makoto blushed.

"Yeah, you and Haru are going to get married!" Ran said.

"Oh, can I be at your wedding big brother?" Ren asked.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Ran asked.

"H-hold on you two, m-me and Haru aren't even dating!" Makoto blushed.

"Really? I always assumed you two were a couple already," his mother said.

_"Even though I felt that you two were a couple when you were just kids."_

"M-mom! I don't want to hear that!" Makoto blushed.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't help but tease you a bit," his mother said.

"Hey...is the reason why you and Haru are fighting is because he found out you can read minds?" Ren asked.

"N-no...but...it sorta relates to that..." Makoto blushed.

_"Ah, he found out that Haru loves him."_

"Wait...you all knew!?" Makoto blushed.

"Well you got to admit son, it isn't really a secret," his father said.

Makoto groaned and placed his head on the table. "I wish the whole world could swallow me whole."

"Head off the table dear," his mother said, but smiled at how adorably clueless her son is.

When Makoto retired in his room that night, he thought about what to tell Haru. He didn't now what to tell Haru tomorrow. He didn't know what excuse he should make for leaving like that. All he knew was that he needed to respond to Haru's feelings. He needed to tell him the truth.

Suddenly, Makoto's phone was ringing, and when Makoto looked at the caller ID, his heart skipped a beat. It was Haru.

"H-Haru? What's up? You never usually use your cellphone or anything," Makoto said.

"...I wanted to talk," Haru said.

"A-alright...talk," Makoto blushed.

"...What happened today? You sorta left me," Haru said.

"S-sorry...it's just...I didn't feel well and well I-"

"You usually wait for me, even when you're not feeling well," Haru said.

"...I know," Makoto said.

"...Makoto." The way Haru said his name felt strange now, yet...it felt nice. "What's going on?"

"...I have something to tell you Haru...but...I want to tell you tomorrow," Makoto said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Haru asked.

"...It's because...I'm not ready to tell you now..." Makoto said.

"Alright...then we'll talk tomorrow," Haru said.

"Right," Makoto said.

"Alright...good night Makoto," Haru said.

"Night...Haru," Makoto said. The way Haru's name left his left sent a tingling feeling inside. What felt like hour, the two haven't hung up.

"...You can...hang up now," Haru said.

"...You can also hang up," Makoto said.

"...I would...but I don't want to," Haru said.

"...Same here," Makoto said. The two continued not hanging up, until Makoto realized that if no one hangs up soon, they'll be like this all night. "See you tomorrow," Makoto said. He finally hung up. Makoto sighed and laid on his back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what Haru was thinking right now. He sorta wishes his ability could read minds that are far away. With a sigh, Makoto turned off his lamp and decided to go to sleep. He'll see Haru tomorrow and they'll talk and he'll give Haru his answer to his feelings.

He was dreaming. That's what it felt like anyways. He was dreaming he was at the pool. He was standing at the edge and he was wearing his swim trunks. He looked around. There was no one. It was a bright day, the pool looked amazing, almost like it was actually the sky in the pool, but he knew it was merely the reflection of the sky in the water.

He heard splashing. He looked around and saw a figure swimming towards him. It was Haru. Haru came out of the water, and automatically, Makoto stretched out his hand and helped Haru out of the water.

"...What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

Makoto was confused as to why Haru would asked that considering this is what Makoto dreams about almost every night.

"You know why I'm always here, I dream about this moment every night, remember?"

"...Every...every night? What are you..." suddenly, Haru eyes widen, "...I see...so...we're in your dream."

"Yeah...of course...I guess tonight is different since I know about you...or...the real Haru's feelings," Makoto blushed.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah...I do..."

"...How do you know?"

"Well...because I can read his mind," Makoto said.

"Oh...was it that obvious?"

"No...it wasn't," Makoto said.

"But you said you could read his mind, that means-"

"No no no, I mean...yeah...I can read his mind...but...I can read everyone's mind...I somehow got the ability to read people's minds," Makoto said.

"...You can read people's minds? So...that rumor when we were kids...it was true?"

"...Yeah..." Makoto said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"...I was scared," Makoto said sadly, " I was scared that you and everyone else would treat me differently...I...I didn't want that, so I kept my ability a secret from you all this entire time...so you wouldn't treat me differently...see me as a freak," Makoto said.

"We could never treat you like a freak, you're our friend," Haru said.

"...So...if I told you my ability...would you still love me?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes...I don't care if you can read people's minds, or if you're psychic, or if you're wishy-washy. I'll always love you no matter what," Haru said.

"...Haru...I...I love you too," Makoto smiled. He embraced dream Haru and Haru returned the hug. "Heh...I hope it's like this when I tell real Haru what I told you."

"...I'm sure it'll be the same," Haru said.

"You think so? I guess that's just my hopeful thinking talking," Makoto said. Makoto then decided to humor himself with this question that's been in his mind for awhile. "How long have you love me?"

"...I've love you since the day we first talked." Haru said.

"Oh?" Makoto asked.

"I have fallen deeply in love with you each day," Haru said.

"I see," Makoto said. He knew this was just him hoping that is what Haru would tell him.

"I have fallen in love with you the day you fell asleep and was holding my cellphone as you waited for me. I knew from that day...you will always be there for me," Haru said.

"I see..well I...wait...why would I think of that? I didn't even know when you got back that night...how did you-"

Makoto woke up. He was slightly confused of his dream, but shrugged it off. He looked at his clock and realized that today was the day he will tell Haru everything.

Makoto walked towards Haru's house and before he could knock on the door, the door suddenly opened. Makoto was surprised and thought Haru was going to be in his bathtub like usual.

"H-hey Haru, so about yesterday-" before Makoto could say anything, Haru suddenly lunged towards him and kissed him squarely on the lips. When Haru pulled away, Makoto was blushing madly.

"I'm so glad you returned my feelings," Haru said.

"...W-what? but...how did you..." Makoto remembered his strange dream, "...you mean...dream Haru...was...really you?" Makoto blushed.

"Yeah...I guess not only can you read people's minds...you can also enter their dreams," Haru said.

"...I-I....I guess I don't have to say all of that all over again then," Makoto blushed.

"Yeah...guess you don't," Haru said as he kissed Makoto one more time. For once, Makoto was actually glad to have this ability of his.

When Makoto came to school, and called Rin to come over, he told them everything.

"So...this entire time...you could actually read people's minds!?" Nagisa was astounded.

"Y-yeah...I guess," Makoto blushed.

"Pff...yeah right," Rin said sarcastically.

"I know for a fact that you have a crush on Sousuke, and was planning to tell him your feelings once you graduate," Makoto said.

"...If you tell him that, I'm going to personally get rid of this ability of yours," Rin said.

"Woah, what about Ama-chan?" Nagisa said.

"M-me?" Miho blushed.

"Oh...um...she...she's just quoting from a lot of famous philosophers," Makoto said.

"Really? She's quoting them even in her head? Lame," Nagisa said.

Makoto looked at Miho and gestured her that he'll keep her secret just that, a secret. He saw Miho looking at him gratefully. However, Makoto will never get over the fact that this entire time, Miho and swimsuits was actually for something else. He blushed inwardly.

"Well...I'm grateful that you told us about your ability, Makoto-senpai," Rei said.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for not telling you all sooner...I just didn't want you to judge me," Makoto said.

"We could never judge you Mako-chan! You're our friend, and that's way more important than knowing about you mind reading powers! ...Actually...since you can read minds...that means you can totally tell us the answers to all the tests!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, cheating is very wrong, no matter what form it's in," Miho said.

"Y-yes Amakata-sensei," Nagisa pouted.

"A-actually...I don't think the teachers know the answers themselves, so even if I'm reading their minds, I don't actually have the answers," Makoto said.

"Aw, that sucks!" Nagisa whined.

"Yeah yeah, but still...do we...do we have to be careful what he think around you...or..."

"We'll treat Makoto like we've always been, we won't treat him any differently," Haru said.

"Yeah, Makoto will always be Makoto," Nagisa said.

"Un," Gou agreed.

"That's right," Rei said.

"...Yeah...guess you're right...also...one more thing," Rin said.

"What?" Haru asked.

"...How long are you going to hug him like that!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm his boyfriend, I have the right to hug him as long as I want," Haru said.

_"He's mine, don't you forget that Rin. Same to you, Makoto."_

"...Y-yes Haru-chan...I-I'm yours," Makoto blushed.

"Wait, what did he say in his mind? Makoto! Tell me! Did he say something bad about me?" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh oh! Mako-chan! can you tell me what Rei-chan thinks about me?"

"Don't you tell him anything Makoto-senpai!" Rei blushed.

"U-um...Makoto...you promise you'll keep what you found out hidden...right?" Miho asked.

"U-um...s-senpai...you didn't...you didn't read everything from my mind...did you?" Gou blushed.

Makoto sighed at everyone, but when he looked down and looked at Haru, he knew he was happy. He was actually glad to have these sort of moments as well. If only they didn't give him such a headache.

_"...I love you...Haru-chan."_

_"I love you too...now drop the -chan, even in your head."_

Makoto smiled happily.


End file.
